1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of furnace constructions for primary heating of building or home interiors such as residential homes, commercial buildings, or mobile or motor homes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Furnace constructions are used in almost every building, commercial and residential, and mobile and motor homes, in the Northern and Central United States. While economy of operation and fuel conservation have been objects in the design of such constructions over the years, these goals in recent years, especially the last decade, have been more important especially in view of the national energy crisis. Numerous devices have been proposed and produced in an effort to provide fuel conservation. While in general, these devices have succeeded in establishing a fuel savings, others have resulted in dangerous conditions which have restricted their uses and required stringent certification. Other devices, designed for residential fireplaces, and exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,754 and 4,043,313 are designed to conserve fireplace fuel by sealing the fireplace combustion area from the room interior in which it is designed to heat, and furnishing the combustion air for the fireplace fuel from an opening exteriorly from the building in which the fireplace is constructed. However, these efforts have been restricted to fireplaces and have not been utilized in combination with construction which would make them adaptable for primary home heating furnace construction, including, importantly, primary furnaces for mobile and motor homes.